The Challenge Of The Arts
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: A romance story for Will Solace and Katie Gardner. Both like each other, but neither knows how the other feels. When Will decides to have an acting challenge, wil lthe truth finally come out?
1. Katie's POV: Introduction

The Challenge of the Arts

(Katie's POV)

I was hanging out with my usual crowd – Travis and Connor Stoll and Jake Mason. We were quite an unusual bunch, might I say – a daughter of Demeter, two sons of Hermes, and a son of Hephaestus. But we worked well together – at least when the Stoll twins weren't trying to pull some kind of trick. Which, of course, they were.

Recently they'd become fascinated with that old 'put the ball under the cup, follow the ball, and find the ball' trick, except they were cheaters. Very, very good cheaters. We were sitting in the pavilion, enjoying the sunshine. While Travis convinced Jake to bet his watch, a hammer, and his right shoe on the game, I was distractedly looking over at someone sitting away from us.

His name was Will Solace, and he was the head camper of the Apollo cabin. And, although I would never admit this lest it fell into the ears of an Aphrodite kid, I liked Will a lot. Although we'd hardly ever spoken, I just thought that there was something appealing about him. Some of the Apollo girls had told me that he was really nice and sweet, and that he was an environmentalist. I mean, what else could a daughter of Demeter be looking for in a guy than an environmentalist? I turned back to my best friends.

Connor was collecting the loot that he'd won from Jake, who was now watch-less, hammer-less, and partially shoeless. Travis shot that mischievous grin of his over at me, and I knew what was coming. "Hey Katie, want to play a little game?"

I sighed. "What kind of game, Travis?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

Travis grinned evilly. "All you need to do is follow the ball and guess where it is."

"What's the bet?"

"If we win, than we bring Will over here."

I could tell I was violently blushing. "Whatever. And if I win, Jake gets his stuff back."

Jake patted my back. "Thanks, Katie. Now all you have to do is not mess this up."

That was really supportive.

Connor put the little ball underneath one of the three cups and began spinning them around rapidly. "Katie, Katie, how hard must this be, when you need to get lucky but you can not see?" he chanted to himself.

I laughed, and so did Jake and Travis. It was a pretty unique rhyme. But not once had I taken my eyes off of the table.

Finally, Connor stopped shifting the cups. "Where is the little ball?" he asked me, spreading his arms out.

I looked at the cups in utter concentration, Jake praying I'd get it and Travis and Connor hoping they'd be able to embarrass me in front of Will. After some time, I shook my head. "I don't think it's under any of these!"

Jake groaned while Travis asked, "Does this mean that you give up?"

I looked at him and than my face broke out in a grin. "No, it means that Connor hid the ball underneath the table."

Jake, Connor, and Travis all stared at me open mouthed as I reached underneath our table and pulled up the little ball.

"How'd you do that?" Jake asked in amazement as I handed him back his stuff.

I smiled. "I will never reveal my secrets!"

But between us? She had seen the string Connor had attached to the ball. Those little cheating Stoll brothers.

* * *

**Okay, this was the first chapter! I plan on undating it soon, bt please read and review so far!**


	2. Will's POV: Idea

**The Challenge Of The Arts, Chapter 2**

(Will's POV)

Like usual, I was sitting by myself. It wasn't late enough for Malcolm to show up, so I was forced to resort to the daily ritual of being stared at by the Apollo girls. It was quite embarrassing, actually.

I tried to avert their gazes, and my stare instead fell upon Katie Gardner and her friends. I'd always had a crush on Katie, ever since the day that I had first laid eyes on her. But I doubt that she'd ever feel the same way. One day, Malcolm asked me what I liked about her so much, and I told him that she was smart, she was an environmentalist, she was cool, she was calm – and above all, she is just breathtakingly gorgeous.

Finally Malcolm arrived. "Sorry, dude, but you know how Annabeth is about that kind of stuff."

I nodded. Annabeth was the senior counselor for the Athena cabin, and she always tried to make sure that the cabin was kept one hundred percent neat. "No problem, dude. It gave me time to take in the view."

Malcolm looked around to see what view I meant, and he saw Katie. He smiled. "Dude, you need to make a move on her!"

I shook my head. "A girl like that? Why would she ever go out with a guy like me? She is so beautiful and amazing. She deserves a guy like that – someone that she can be happy with."

Malcolm laughed. "Dude, did I ever tell you how stupid you are? If I didn't, than allow me to do so now. Dude, you're stupid!"

I sighed. "Why?"

"Because Annabeth told me that Clarisse said that Grover said that Juniper said that Drew said that Pollux said that Butch said that she likes you!"

I rolled my eyes. "That is so gossip."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, A., its what a bunch of people said to a bunch of people who told a bunch of people, and B., it's totally and utterly and most definitely not true!"

Malcolm ignored this. "Dude, I have an idea of a way that you can get closer to her in a non-creepy way!"

"What?"

"Katie likes plays and stuff like that, right?"

I faintly recalled her telling Chiron once that they should hold a musical of _Grease_ at camp, except it should have a more environmentally friendly name, like _Roots_. Chiron said that he'd get back to her on it. To my knowledge, he never did. "Yeah, so?"

"And you're a son of Apollo, god of actors and plays and musicals and awesomeness or something like that, right?"

I knew what he meant. "Yeah, but I still don't get the point."

"You ask her to help you throw an acting contest! Like that thing where one person says a phrase that starts with one letter, and the next person says a phrase starting with the next letter, and if they say a wrong phrase, than they're out!"

As often as Malcolm had bad plans (despite him being a son of Athena) and as often as those bad plans were about my love life, this one actually sounded pretty good. "I just might take you up on that offer!" I said, and the two of us shook hands.

Malcolm stared at me. "Dude, go over and ask her! She's right over there!"

"I know," I replied, "But my legs feel like they're made up of cement."

**Okay, here was the second chapter! I hope all of the readers like it! Please review! (From now on I refuse to say Read and Review because, obviously, if you're seeing this you're reading, so it seems redundant to ask you to read. The only thing you're left to do is Review. So please, go ahead and do that.)**


	3. Both POV: Challenge

The Challenge Of The Arts, Chapter 3

(Katie's POV)

"Katie, look! I think that Will is coming over here!" said Jake.

I fought the urge to turn around, widen my eyes, and squeal at the though of Will Solace coming over here, but I didn't want to seem desperate. Or majorly in love. So I just shrugged and said, "So what?"

Travis and Connor laughed. "Come on, Katie! We all know that you like him!"

I started to blush. I could feel it. "I don't know what you mean!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "If the girl wants to be in denial, let her be. But everyone, shut up! Here he comes!"

My heart nearly stopped beating as Will came over to our table. He said hi to us before asking, "Is anyone up for a little contest?"

(Will's POV)

My heart nearly stopped beating as I sat down at Katie's table. I said hi to Katie, Jake Mason, and the Stoll brothers before asking, "Is anyone up for a little contest?"

Connor got that gleam in his eye like little kids get when they go into a candy store. "What kind of challenge?"

"A theater challenge."

Katie shot forward in her seat. "I love theater!"

"Hey, that's cool!"

Katie started to smile. "What kind of challenge did you have in mind?"

As she said this, my head was spinning. I hadn't said anything embarrassing, she was smiling – things were going pretty great. I saw Malcolm back at our table and he shot me a thumbs up sign. "Like one of those things where someone says a phrase that starts with one letter, and someone says another phrase that starts with the next."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Theater sucks!"

Katie glared at him with a look of such ferocity and intensity I was scared she was going to kill Travis.

(Katie's POV)

I gave Travis my best death stare. "TAKE IT BACK!"

Travis sighed. "Fine, I take it back. But I am not going to be in this stupid challenge!"

"Yes, you are."

Travis laughed. "Who's going to make me?"

"Me."

"How?"

"Would you like Mr. D. to find out who put all of those wine bottles in his study? Or who set fire to the basketball court? Or who caused the explosion at the forge?"

Jake made a fist. "Yeah, dude, I still have burns from that."

Travis paled. "It sounds like a great idea, doesn't it, Connor?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, let's practice now! Adios, amigos!" Connor took off before Katie could spill any more of his and Travis' secrets.

"Bye-bye, birdie!" Travis exclaimed as he ran towards Connor.

Jake sighed. "I better go make sure they don't get into trouble." Getting up, he said bye to me and Will, and said, "Now you two play nice!"

As Will laughed, Jake mouthed to me _Make a move!_

I rolled my eyes. "So, Will, how many people should be in this?"

"Um, maybe you, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Jake, and me?" he answered.

I furrowed my brow in thought. "That seems like such a short list."

He shrugged. "Have anyone else in mind?"

My eyes brightened. "Oh my gods, yes, I SO do!"

(Will's POV)

Katie's eyes brightened. "Oh my gods, yes, I SO do!"

I had a feeling of premonition about this. "Um, well, who is it?"

"Drew!'

"The head Aphrodite girl?"

Katie nodded. "Oh my gods, can you picture it? It'll be like so much fun! And we'll get to build a stage and everything!"

_Score_, I thought, _Malcolm, you have officially thought of the best plan ever_. Out loud I said, "Yeah, it sounds like so much fun! I know you love theater, so that's why I asked you."

Her face lit up. "That was really sweet of you!"

I started tensing up, because it wasn't every day that your dream girl called you sweet. "Yeah, well, I -"

But the moment was lost as a small explosion sounded and Clarrise, the Ares counselor, was heard screaming, "TRAVIS! CONNOR! GET BACK HERE!"

Katie sighed. "Well, I better go save them. Unless you were going to say something…"

I really didn't want her to go. And I really didn't want her to go. But I didn't want to hold her up. "No, go ahead. Keep them out of trouble."

A look of mild disappointment crossed her face for a split second before she sighed and said, "All right, I guess we'll talk later, than."

I nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

And later, Malcolm would scold me for just letting her leave like that. And I would have to agree with him. Because before that explosion had sounded, I was going to tell her that I really asked her because I like her. But the moment was ruined, and I couldn't be sure that I would ever get another one.


	4. Katie's POV: Plans

**The Challenge Of The Arts, Chapter 4**

(Katie's POV)

I was upset. I thought that Will was going to say something important to me, but it turns out that it was just nothing. So now I was making my way to the Ares cabin, where the Stoll brothers apparently pulled their latest prank.

I heard Clarisse yell, "TRAVIS! GET BACK HERE, NOW!"

I reached the pavilion and noticed a few things. First, Jake was knocked on the floor, breathing heavily. Second, Connor was unconscious on the ground. Third, Clarisse was chasing Travis. And fourth, Clarisse had a fire developing in her hair.

"Travis, what did you do NOW?" I screamed, walking into the pavilion.

Clarisse finally noticed I was there. "I'll TELL YOU what he did! He set my hair on fire, and now I can't seem to put it out! It's horrible!"

Travis snickered, even with Clarisse hot on his tail. "Come on, Clarisse! It was just a little joke!"

Clarisse growled. "A LITTLE JOKE? I am going to kill you, twerp!"

"Cool down!" came a voice.

Travis, Clarisse, and I all turned to see a muscled, buff guy walking towards us. He had a rainbow tattoo on his bicep, and he was bald. He didn't look like the kind of person you wanted to mess with, and he wasn't. He was Butch, the head counselor of the Iris cabin. I smiled at him. "Hi, Butch."

Butch half-smiled back at me before turning towards Travis and Clarisse. Helping Jake to his feet, he told them, "Listen. Travis, tell her how to put the fire out and say you're sorry. Clarisse, promise not to kill him."

Travis sighed. "Just dip your head in the sound." Upon a glare from Butch, he added, "And I'm sorry."

Clarisse shook her head begrudgingly. "I can't even kill him a little bit?"

Much to Travis' horror, Butch seemed to consider the idea briefly. Than he sighed and replied, "Nope."

So Clarisse went to put her hair out, and Travis and Jake lifted Connor up and pulled him who knows where. Jake had said that he'd try to keep the Stoll brothers under control, but somehow, letting Clarisse's hair ignite just didn't seem to be keeping them under control.

I walked over and hugged Butch. Despite his appearance, he was a real sweetheart, and he was like my big brother. He returned the hug, and I told him, "I talked to Will!"

Butch was the only person that I had ever confided in about my feelings for Will. He looked at me and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"We're going to be working together on throwing an acting challenge!"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that's so romantic."

I laughed at his sarcasm. "Come on, Butch! Don't be a hater! Now I can finally get closer to him! It'll be amazing, just watch and see."

Butch wasn't convinced. "So you think that the two of you will just fall in love while throwing some kind of acting challenge?"

As corny and sappy as it seemed, that was exactly what I had been hoping for. To be, it seemed logical that the two of us would get closer together, and than he'd eventually fall for me. "Is that such a crazy idea, Butch?"

Butch laughed. "Listen, Kate, real life just doesn't work like that! People just don't fall in love all of a sudden."

"But I already love him. Now all I need is HIM to love ME. That sounds a lot simpler than having two people fall in love."

Sighing, Butch told her, "Whatever, Katie. If you think it'll happen, who am I to say it won't?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Butch!" I started running off than, and as I did, I called back, "And we're signing you up too!"

Butch just stared before chasing after me. But neither of us knew that as Butch was chasing after me, someone was stepping out of the shadows.

It was the head counselor for Aphrodite, Drew. Drew and I had a history with each other, and it wasn't pretty. We've been archenemies since, I don't know, the first day we ever laid eyes on each other.

Drew was smiling now, because she had just discovered the perfect ammunition to destroy Katie. "So, Katie likes Will, huh? This seems very interesting!"

**What do you think Drew is planning? Considering how much of a bitch she was to Piper in The Lost Hero, I doubt it's anything nice! Please review, too!**


	5. Will's POV: Details

The Challenge Of The Arts, Chapter 5

(Will's POV)

After my conversation with Katie (which, by the way, I did NOT mess up), I went back over to Malcolm. He, of course, pressed me for details.

"What happened over there? Did you ask her out? Did she say yes? When's the wedding? Am I the best man?"

I laughed. "Dude, you're kind of skipping forward a lot to the future of some alternate reality where Katie actually likes me."

"Well, than what DID happen?"

I told him about how I'd asked her to join, and if Connor, Travis, and Jake would be interested too. "She was so excited, dude! This is like the perfect way for me to get closer to the girl of my dreams!"

He punched me playfully on the shoulder. "Aww, is little Willie getting himself a little girlfriend?"

I slapped his hand away and was about to make a mean comment back at him, but he was instead staring with his mouth open at something behind me.

It was Drew, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Although she had only inherited the post, it was very fitting that she deserved it – excluding Katie, Drew was obviously the hottest girl at camp. She looked like a goddess of beauty herself. I'd had hardly any interaction with her, but she'd exchanged a few words with Jake and I before, seeing as how all three of us inherited our positions as head counselor during the war.

Drew finally reached us. "Hey, Will, hon!"

Malcolm was making some retching sound that might've been him trying to speak to the beautiful girl. For a son of Athena, he sure could act like a caveman sometimes.

"Hey, Drew," I replied. I was being very nonchalant about it, not because I didn't think that Drew was so smoking hot I might get second-hand smoke from her, but because in my mind I was exclusive with Katie.

My mind is a very sad, twisted place.

Drew smiled, and I couldn't help but notice how incredibly white her teeth were. "Um, your name is Malcolm, right?" she asked my friend.

Malcolm tried to form actual words, but all that came out was "Geerfd jddfkdke qowi fshl." Seeing that his words weren't understandable, he instead slowly nodded his head.

Drew flashed him another smile and said, "Could you pretty please give me some alone time with this hunky friend of yours? For me, please?" She batted her eyelashes and my knees started to melt. This girl was seriously hot.

Malcolm's whole body nearly turned to jelly. In a hurry to do what Drew had asked, he flung himself up from the table, fell onto the ground, shakily got up, fell down again, and then slowly crawled away.

Finally, I was alone with a gorgeous Aphrodite girl who thought that I was 'hunky'. She turned to me and asked, "So I heard somewhere that you're having a little challenge. Is that right, hon?"

She always called everybody hon. I wanted to know why, but I didn't care enough at that time to ask. I was too busy being caught up in her.

In my mind, Katie was slapping me for even thinking another girl was hot. But I'm a guy, and my father is the sun god. I happen to notice hot things.

I nodded to her and said, "Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

Drew flashed her biggest, whitest smile. "Well, hon, I was just wondering if there was anyway that I could pretty please join in your very interesting challenge."

My throat was so dry. "Um… yeah, Drew, I don't see why not. I'd be honored if you decided to join."

Drew seemed so pleased. 'OH MY GOD, Will, you are like THE BEST!" She hugged me really tight, and the smell of her perfume was so intoxicatingly excellent, but at the same time it smelled so foul that I wanted to puke. I had to find out where those Aphrodite kids got their beauty supplies.

Drew, blushing, pulled out of the hug. "So, hon, when you need me for like help with something or anything, well, I'll he here. All righty?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Drew, you'll be the first person to know."

She squealed again and kissed my cheek. I blushed and watched her turn away. In my mind, Katie was killing me for cheating on her with that skank.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the look of pure evil on Drew's face as she walked away, caught up in her own evil plot.


	6. Both POV: Beach

The Challenge of the Arts

(Katie's POV)

I was sitting in my cabin, bored out of my head. It had been a few days since Will had talked to be about that challenge idea of his that he had, and I was wondering if it was ever going to happen.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called.

It was Will. OH MY GODS. He is IN MY CABIN. "Hey, Katie."

I stood up and gave him a hug. "Hi, Will, what's up?" _OH MY DEMETER I JUST HUGGED HIM!_ I thought.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I got Drew and Malcolm to join the challenge."

"Cool. I got Butch in on it too."

"Cool."

He looked like he was about to leave, so I grabbed his arm. "Hey, don't be in a hurry! Why don't you stay for a little while?"

He smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, Katie." We sat down on one of the couches. "So, what's up?"

I smiled. He just had that ability to make me smile no matter what. "Oh, nothing really. It's just really boring all alone in my cabin. And I'm really psyched up for the challenge!"

Will smiled too. "Yeah, I'm psyched too. I think that we'll hold the first meeting tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

He sighed. "You know, it's such a great day outside. We should be doing something fun."

I put a playful smile on my face. "Talking to me isn't fun?"

He blushed slightly. "It's the most fun thing, Katie. But we should be able to have fun and enjoy the day while doing it, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Why don't we go to the beach?"

Will's face brightened at the thought. "Sounds like a plan! I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes!"

As he flew out of the room, I wondered what he was thinking about. Then I smiled and got up to go find Travis, Connor, and Jake.

(Will's POV)

I was still thinking about if ten minutes later: Katie Gardner. At the beach. In a bikini. It was like a dream come true.

I burst into the Athena cabin, not even bothering to knock. I saw Malcolm lying on his bed, reading a book. Annabeth, the head counselor, was also in the cabin, going over some maps on the SmartBoard. She turned around. "Hi, Will, what brings you here?"

Wow. Here I am in beach clothes and sandals with a towel and a cooler, and she can't figure out where I'm going. Some child of Athena she turned out to be. "Uh, I'm headed over to the beach with Katie and was wondering if I could borrow Malcolm over here."

Annabeth nodded. "Sure, go Malcolm. Just make sure your bed is made by tonight!"

She left the cabin, leaving Malcolm and I alone. I turned around so he could get changed. "You and Katie are going to the beach?" he asked. I could just hear the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, so?" I replied. Really smooth. I should win some sort of award for my amazing comebacks.

"How'd this happen?"

"Well, I was in her cabin -"

"Dude, I do NOT need the graphic details here!"

I laughed. "Right, dude. Like you wouldn't want to hear them."

He sighed. "Your right, I couldn't resist letting you tell me all about your relations with the Demeter chick. Anyways, continue on."

"Well, she suggested it, so of course I just had to agree. Three guesses why."

"Katie in a bikini?"

"Exactly, my brother. So I am dragging you along with me."

"We should take Pollux too."

"You think?" I was on good terms with the son of the camp director, but I hadn't considered bringing him with us.

"Yeah, he doesn't get out much anyways. Always by himself."

I turned around, and Malcolm was ready for the beach. He grinned, showing me his owl towel. "A birthday gift from mom. It has magical properties."

I rolled my eyes. "Is one of them drying somebody off?"

Malcolm looked confused. "How'd you figure that out?"

(Katie's POV)

I just finished getting my stuff for the beach ready: a towel, my bikini, a cooler. I couldn't think of anything else that you'd need for a trip to the beach.

My sister, Miranda, walked in. People always got us confused as full sisters because my last name was Gardner and hers was Gardiner.

"Hey, Katie, where you going?" she asked me.

"To the beach with Will and the others," I replied.

Miranda shot me a sly grin. "With Will?"

I blushed. "Yes, with Will! So what?"

"It's just that I think you like him."

"What? I do not!"

"Then why are you wearing that bikini?"

"Because I'm going to the beach?"

"But why THAT bikini? That's the one that made Travis leave early that time, you know, the time he was wearing a Speedo…"

I rolled my eyes. "Travis can be a little perv sometimes, okay?"

Miranda laughed. "At least let me come with. I'll keep an eye on things."

I considered it for a few seconds. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Good. Jake is coming, right?"

I shot her a sly smile. "Why do you care so much? Do you like Jake?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh!"

"Oh." I replied. I was hoping that I'd get to make fun of her just a little bit, but no, she just goes and confesses it.

"Yeah, oh. Good thing you're not a child of Aphrodite, because you sure suck at love affairs and stuff like that."

"Yeah, whatever. Who'd want to be a child of Aphrodite anyway?"

"People who want to look goddamn gorgeous and get with whoever they want?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Miranda."

(Will's POV)

Malcolm and I were on our way back to the Demeter cabin. Pollux had said that he'd meet us there when he was ready. I noticed Mitchell and Lacy, Aphrodite kids, sitting at a table in the pavilion.

"You go ahead, Malcolm, tell Katie I'll be right there," I said.

Malcolm looked at me curiously for a few seconds before shrugging. "All right, dude. Hurry up, okay?"

I reached the table where the Aphrodite kids were just as Mitchell was getting up. "Hey, Will," he said before leaving.

I sat down across from Lacy. "Hi, Will," she said. "Where're you headed?"

"The beach. You?"

"Just another boring day. Nothing to do, really."

"Then why don't you come with us to the beach?" I didn't really know Lacy all that well, but I felt bad for her. She never really looked like she was having any fun at camp.

She smiled at the idea. "Okay, that sounds like fun!" Her face darkened. "But I doubt Drew would let me. She says that all activities need to be okayed by her first."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll handle Drew, okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Will." Then she looked around as if seeing if anyone else was near, listening to our conversation. After deciding that it was safe enough she whispered, "Is Malcolm going?"

I was a bit thrown off by the question. "What?"

She blushed. "I know that you two are friends, so I was just wondering if he was going too."

I'd never thought that Malcolm would end up having a secret admirer, let alone a secret admirer that's a child of Aphrodite. Lacy wasn't as pretty as Drew was, but she was okay. Malcolm would be happy with her. "Oh, yeah, he's coming."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll go get ready. Last Drew said, she was going to be at the lake."

I nodded. "Cool. We're meeting up at the Demeter cabin, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll see you there." She walked off and then turned back. "And Will… thanks."

I smiled. "My pleasure, Lacy."

(Katie's POV)

I was waiting outside the Demeter cabin. Jake was already here, and Miranda was trying to start up a conversation with him. Travis and Connor had come, but seeing me in the bikini, Travis ran off and Connor, laughing, had said he needed to use the bathroom. They came back, and Travis was in swim trunks instead of his Speedo.

"How much longer do you think Will should be?" Jake asked, disregarding Miranda asking him what his favorite plant was.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe another few minutes?"

Jake shrugged. I saw seriously about to commission a search party when Pollux came walking towards us.

The thing bout Pollux: He's smoking hot. If my heart wasn't solely and entirely devoted to Will, I would probably have hooked up with him. Despite being a son of… Dionysus… he's really nice, and sweet, and caring, and dreamy… Never mind that! My heart is set on Will…!

"What's up, Pollux?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. Will asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with you guys, so I thought it would be fun."

I nodded. "Where is Will?"

Pollux shrugged again. "Last I knew he was headed over here."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously he isn't here! So now what?"

"We be patient," Jake ordered.

Miranda flashed him a smile. "Whatever you say, captain!"

Jake shot a glance over at me, and it was clear that his eyes were saying 'What is up with this chick'.

I laughed. This was going to be fun.

(Will's POV)

I walked over to the lake and saw Drew tanning on the dock. If Malcolm had been here to see the scene, he probably would've drooled enough to fill up the lake.

"Hey, Drew," I called.

She lowered her sunglasses and turned to me. "Oh, Will, hon! You just couldn't stay awake from me now, could you sugar?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you know that I go crazy without enough Drew in my life."

She grinned. "Doesn't everyone, hon?"

"I was wondering, could Lacy come with us to the beach?"

"So you're asking me if Lacy could come?"

She looked at me like I should know there was more. I smiled at her. "Of course I'm asking you to come to!"

She got up and squealed. "Oh my gods, I have been looking for an excuse to try on that new bikini from mom! I will look so good in it, hon! You'll be amazed!"

She kissed me on the cheek before running back to her cabin.

I sighed. My day with Katie had just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
